In the wilderness
by PerfectionIsntSexy
Summary: A Glee camping trip goes wrong, but can anybody get out before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

"Mr Schue, I'm all for this family bullcrap you pound on us, but there's no way in hell are you whisking us away to the middle of god knows where to get to know each other better." Santana protested in anger, "I already know everybody in this room well enough to know I don't want a spend a week with them. No offence guys..oh actually, take offence if you like. I don't care either way." the brunette shrugged. The idea wasn't appealing at all to her and she was ready to go all Lima heights on anybody that told her it would be 'fun.'

"Come on Santana! It'll be fun." Brittany smiled in her over enthusiastic tone. Okay, so maybe not anybody.

She was about to calmly and gently explain why it would definitely not be fun, until a voice spoke up from somebody she was more than happy to bite the head off of.

"I think it's a wonderful idea Mr Schue! A week in the wilderness!"

Santana froze, narrowed her eyes and turned to face the owner of the voice.

"Fun? You think this'll be fun Berry? I don't want to watch you sucking Finn's face whilst trying to repress your feelings for Fabgay. I don't want to sit around a campfire and listen to stories about how annoying you all were when you were 5, and I don't want trouty mouth to pull out his guitar and play shitty love songs as we all pretend like we don't want to tear each others heads off!"

Will could sense his idea about to back fire when he looked around to see the kids slowly nodding their heads in agreement with the Latina's outburst. He needed to point out how important this was and there was nothing wrong with using a little guilt.

"Alright guys, it's just a week of your summers. The last summer you'll be together like this, maybe you did want to kill each at the start of the year. But that's changed and I know it has! So, a week. It's all I'm asking. Before you know it you'll be growing up, you need to take chances like these. Please?"

Mike and Tina's hands gripped each others firmly as the stood up, "I'm in."

Then it became like backwards dominos as each member stood up with unneeded enthusiasm to declare their involvement. Soon it became just Santana stood with her arms folded while Brittany sat beside her. She'd be lying if she said she didn't want to go, but seeing how adamant Santana was about not going, she had to be a good girlfriend and stay seated for moral support.

Santana didn't want to look at Brittany, she knew that the second she did her whole 'Im not going'-ness would be broken and she'd crumble under the loving look. But her body decided to kick her in brain in the face and do the exact opposite as she looked down at the blonde. Just as she suspected, there were the big puppy dog eyes she fell in love with. Not expecting anything, but full of love. She knew that Brittany would stay if she asked her too and the thought made her heart swell.

"San?" Brittany almost whispered, but loud enough to have broken the silence in the room. Everyone stated her expectingly, waiting for a response. They seemed to have all moved away from her to stand at the front by their curly haired teacher, leaving Brittany and Santana the only 2 remaining.

"Ugh! Fine..Fine! But bringing a 6 man tent-" everybody cheered slightly at Santana's announcement of a large rent. "For myself." she then clarified and the faces fell as they nodded sadly. "And Brittany obviously."

"Santana I don't think you and Brittany sharing a tent is such a good idea, I actually split all the couples up in my plan." Will spoke up awkwardly.

"Yeah, If you and Brittany are sharing then we won't get anything done! You'd spend the week locked in there together." Artie yelled in frustration. He really was okay with her ex being with the head bitch, that didn't mean he wanted them to flaunt the smell of sex in his face. Plus, maybe a week together would be a good idea after all.

"Well yeah that is the general idea. Why would I want to be with any of you when I can be with B."

Puck sniggered and made the sound of a cracking whip along with the action.

"Oh screw off Noah! Just 'cause you aren't getting any."

"Oh ouch!" he shot back and covered his heart with his hands. "But you know that you really want some of this right?" he added a playful wink and Santana shuddered at the thought that she once used to actually want to touch the boy. Maybe it was to suppress her increasingly homosexual feelings..but whatever. She had gotten into Pucks pants and what's worse was that he didn't believe she would last with Brittany. Insisting that 'girls like her need dick.'

Maybe the week would be a perfect chance to prove that she and Brittany did most definitely not need anything Puck had to offer. They had their ways of getting what he had in his pants..and it came in the form of a pink device that could be attached to either girl. Yeah, they switched it up a little. No biggie.

"Puck, that's gross. Can you not offer Santana sex while we're all in the room?"

"Don't get involved honey, you know what theyre like." Mike chipped in and Santana grunted.

"Okay ew. Stop with all the pet names guys."

"Santana..you always use pet names for Brittany!" Rachel defended and unsurprisingly Quinn jumped to her defence too.

"Yeah like Britty-boo? Britt Britt? B?"

The Latina scoffed, "They're nicknames!"

"Well I was in the stall next to you guys and apparently her nickname for you is 'my bitch.'" Puck sniggered at the memory as the rest of the group looked around uncomfortably, they wanted to laugh. They wanted to laugh until they cried! But that would probably end in Santana kicking their ass.

"Whatever. B likes to dominate. Get over it." she shrugged it off without a hint of embarrassment. It wasnt the first time the girls had been caught in a compromising situation and it wouldn't be the last!

"Wait, why were you even in the girls bathroom...perv," Santana muttered.

"Irrelevant question."

"Gross."

Will had just about enough. How did a innocent conversation about camping lead to a detailed talk about his students sex life? And why hadn't he stopped it earlier?

"Alright! Santana stop starting fights. Girls, stop taking Santana's bait and Puck...stay out of the girls bathroom."

Everybody shrugged before Artie reminded them about what they were supposed to be talking about.

"So are you guys coming or not?" he motioned over to the 2 girls who looked like they were seconds away from tearing each others clothes off and doing the deed right there. Pucks reminder of the events in the bathroom earlier in the day seemed to have brought up more sexual urges.

"A chance to tease Puck and hate on you guys for a whole week? I wouldn't miss it."

* * *

**Sorry for mistakes! I know there'll be loads. I kinda fucked up my life (a.k.a computer) and..iPhone spellcheck is a bitch. So this will either be a comedy? Or a horror! It's up to you guys :3**


	2. Chapter 2

"I knew they wouldn't come! haven't we waited long enough? We were supposed to have left half an hour ago." Finn pouted, it was 2;30 on the first Monday of their summers. They had all spent the weekend with ridiculous amounts of alcohol in their systems to celebrate being free of McKinley and even started making plans for their future, but short term plans included beer- lots of it. So it shouldn't have been a huge surprise that the girls were late, Santana had drunk way too much and Brittany was probably looking after her.

"Isn't that Santana's car?" Quinn squinted.

"Santana isn't aloud to drive anymore. Not since she punched that parking attendant last week for giving her a ticket. And Brittany can't drive!" Rachel replied, slightly frustrated at the tanned girls antics. If she had graciously accepted the ticket instead of demanding the man take it back and walk away, then punching him when he refused- the girls probably would have made it there on time. They agreed to meet by the 'Welcome to Lima!' sign on the edge of town, only a 10 minute drive, but at least an hour walk in Santana and Brittany time. They had to pass the park, well..not pass it because the blonde would insist of feeding the small family of ducks that took up residence there.

Before anybody else could say anything about the girls absence, to small figures appeared in the distance. One happily skipping while the other lugged bags and cursed loudly and the objects.

"Are you sure you don't want help San?" Brittany asked as she stopped and turned to the brunette who was repeatedly kicking the small black, hold all bag after it felt from its place on her shoulder.

"No! I got this B. But this bag is fucking stupid! What's even in there? I'm sure we don't need it." Santana sulked as she bent down to pick up the offending item and tried to sling it back over her shoulder. Smiling proudly to herself when it worked first time.

Brittany tutted and rolled her eyes as Santana smirked and regained control of the times hanging off her and being dragged along behind.

"You're late!" Rachel yelled when the 2 girls were finally within hearing range.

"Ohhh no." Santana replied Oman emotionless monotone voice, "Yeah, anyway. Where do I put all this crap?"

"You really need 3 bags and 2 suitcases?" Mike asked in confusion. He barely filled a shopping bag, only bringing fresh pants and toiletries. Tina on the other hand had packed pointless items that they wouldn't need, like a nut cracker, an empty jar and a baseball bat because 'you never know.' Mike had come to two conclusions, first being that girls were way to prepared for anything life threw at them and secondly that Tina may be losing her marbles.

"We've got a lot of stuff, deal with it." Santana approached and entered the small bus where their curly haired teacher was mumbling on about his teaching job, leaning into the older mans seat and used hand gestures to show his excitement. The rented driver looked less than impressed, he didn't look too impressive either. An old, fat guy with chin stubble that struggled uncomfortable to breath with the tight belt that barely went around his waist. He was the a typical redneck and continued to chew lazily on his gums while Will talked, he nodded occasionally but was far more interested in looking at the nails on the end his thick meaty stumps.

Santana wasn't phased by his rough and ready appearance and strolled up to him with confidence.

"Where do the bags go?" she asked, pointing back to a little pile of bright pink backs that Brittany was guarding. The man grunted in response and pointed to the bag of the bus where a large pile had formed whilst Will continued to speak words. She wasnt entirely sure how everybody was going to fit in the bus, there were 15 of them and this bus barely looked as though it would fit 6 of them. It couldn't be legal! There'd have to be some serious lap sitting going on to get them all in, but Santana didn't mind. She just hoped she be able to snag the backseat for her and Brittany.

The bags flung through the air and hit the floor with a loud thump as the bags make an already big pile, bigger.

Quickly running to the door, she made a cone around her mouth and yelled, "Move your asses! I wanna at least see some daylight while we're there!" A chorus of groans and protests erupted from the gang waiting outside, it was her fault they were late! After a few insulting shouts back and angry grunts, they sprinted towards the bus.

"Where's the rest of it?" Mercedes asked in horror at the size of the bus.

"Who threw my bag there!" Kurt frowned and turned to Blaine. "I told you to be careful with that Blaine." he reminded the startled boy. "All my nice shoes are in there!"

Blaine tutted playfully before sitting in the first seat and dragging Kurt into his lap. The small boy forgot all about his angry rant when Blaine nuzzled into his neck and mumbled something that got Kurt blushing.

Pairs began to form as they took every available space they could find. Mike and Tina, Sam and Mercedes, Sugar and Joe and unsurprisingly Santana and Brittany at the back with Kurt and Blaine at the front. What was shocking however was how Rachel and Quinn voluntarily paired up, the blonde sat down first followed by Rachel who had a protective pale arm wrapped around her waist and snuggled in.

Finn watched in confusion at seeing his brunette cuddled into his blonde ex. The clumsy look on his face quickly turned sour when he noticed it was just Puck and him left. The mohawked boy shrugged awkwardly.

"Guess it's you and me dude." he offered with a weird smile that kinda freaked Finn out.'

"Alright," he narrowed his eyes. "But no..funny business bro." suspicion clear in his voice.

"What?" he protested in a confused anger. "I like you buddy, but not that much!" A quiet puff of air let out when Puck plonked himself onto the tatty chair.

"I know it's been a while for you Puck, people do things when their desperate." Finn awkwardly stated.

"Yeah, but I don't want to do you." Still in his defensive voice with his eyebrows firmly knotted together.

"Finn! Would you just put your saggy ass on Pucks boner so we can go!" Santana screamed down the length of the small vehicle.

"I don't have a boner! Jeez." Puck said in offence whilst gripping his crutch.

"Is my ass saggy?" Finn asked the Jewish boy worriedly. "It's not right?"

"Uhh no..no buddy, it's beautiful." Came the reassuring voice of Puck again. "You have a beautiful ass." he repeated a little too loudly to cheer up his best friend.

Kurt looked up from his cute conversation with Blaine and eyed Puck suspiciously. "And you're not gay huh?"

The whole bus erupted into laughter whilst the 2 boys in question pouted and sunk further back into their seats. Puck mumbling something about not being gay but letting Finn know it had been a while so he probably shouldn't move to much. Finn stiffened..(no pun intended) and tried to keep as still as possible, unable to control his bum jigglements when the bus passed over drains or speed bumps which led to Puck awkwardly growling and warning Finn all the way whilst the others sang, slept or made suspicious hand movements under their blankets.

* * *

Sorry for mistakes! (written from my phone again-.-) and sotry it's bee a while! I decided its gonna be a horror, although I sulk make it as funny as my brain can think of :) Faberry? Yes-no? Also, I know I have a lot of characters! So I'm gonna need to kill some off:) I don't want too many main folks. Who should make it? Who should die? How? I know it's my story. But I want to please you! (not sexually so please don't pm me. I'm not into that) and gay Puck? What? Hmm, idk. Maybe! Maybe..REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3

After a long and loud journey, the bus came to a ear piercing, screechy stop right in the middle of the road. Surrounded by trees and nothingness made some of the club uncomfortable. Just millimetres from the broken wooden sign letting whoever passed by that they were about to enter "Hammervile Retreat." Santana always thought that retreats were supposed to be all happy and bright with cute little wooden cabins, not like this. It had just turned 5 but it looked as though the sun had completely faded, it may as well not have been there at all. With only the car headlights lighting a few meteres of the road in front of them and a dim light about the sign that struggled to stay alight, there wasn't much to be seen. There probably wasn't even much TOO see. It seemed that just like the light, EVERYTHING was struggling, trees bended and twisted awkwardly to the get more sunlight. Above them, the branches almost joined those on the other side of the road, creating a dome of tree. It was rather unsettling, not an animal in sight nor did any birds sing. The whole bus found themselves sat in dead silence.

Will coughed awkwardly and addresses the driver. "Is this it?"

"Looks like it." the fat man shrugged.

"Alright..okay." Will smiled. They were here so they may as well make the best of it! He turned to see a few smiling faces, others trying to catch a glimpse of the rustling in the bushes, but most were giving a look that screamed 'take me home.'

"You're kidding right?"

"Oh come on Santana. I told you it was the wilderness! This will be wonderful." Will defended. He didn't know it would be like this, but they were here and by Christ was he going to make it a fun week.

"Yeah but Mr S, this is little too wild for me. I thought there'd at least be OTHER people..or a toilet!" Finn shot back sadly.

"I want to go home." Brittany pouted and Santana was quick to tighten her grip on the blonde and give her a soothing back rub.

"Where will I put my clothes?" Kurt asked seriously.

"There's so much mud." Rachel added in disgust, causing Tina and Mercedes to hum in agreement, seconds later a full blown shouting match broke out. Everybody stating what they could see, which wasn't much, in disgust. Even beginning to question their teachers sanity. Seriously, who brings a bunch of teenagers to the woods just for fun?

Will could feel himself getting angry. "Hey!" he yelled, nobody batted and eyelid as they continued to scream.

"That's enough! We're here now so everybody just shut up! It's just a week guys, we'll go find a nice little spot, put up our tents and start a fire. Sam you brought your guitar right?" The blonde boy jumped in surprise at hearing his name and seconds later he nodded. "See! Now come on. Get your stuff and let's go." he ordered, Kurt pulled Blaine to his feet as they tried to force their over size cases through the mass of bodies.

"We're really gonna sit around a camp fire singing kumbaya?" Blaine asked the pale boy in horror. Kurt simply shrugged and pointed for Blaine to fetch his other bags.

Eventually the rest of the teenagers followed suit. Collecting their bags and jumping out of the bus, making a new pile on the road instead as they stretched out the cramp in their muscles.

Will was last off the bus with only a small case trailing behind him. He thanked the bus driver and received a muttered response that he didn't quite catch the end of. Seconds after he had exited the bus, it quickly turned around a sped off back to civilisation, leaving a rather pissed off bunch of kids and one guilty adult.

"This is your fault hobbit!" Santana shouted. "You and you're stupid, 'it'll be fun'" she mocked in a high pitched voice that was supposed to belong to the Jewish girl. "Well does this look like fun to you?"

Rachel flinched at the sight of an angry Latina quickly approaching. Until Quinn stepped in front of her.

"Back off Santana." she snarled at her best friend. "This wasn't her fault."

The glee club watched in confusion as Quinn protected the tiny diva from the angry best friend.

Santana scoffed in amusement, "Did I miss the day that you two became friends? Get out of the way Quinn," Santana's voice was raising and her fists clenched harder. God she wanted to punch Rachel. Most of the time she had no reason other than the girl just had a very punchable face, but this time she did. How dare she open her big broadway mouth to bring them to this shit hole.

Everybody flinched when Santana threw herself at the blonde, clawing wildly over her head to reach the brunette behind whilst yelling a string of profanity followed by a angry rant in Spanish. Rachel jumped back and let out a breath taking scream that shock the whole woods. Even the trees seemed to gasp in surprise, it was obvious that noise around here didn't occur to often. Especially not the unnaturally loud noise that was a Rachel Berry scream.

Tina's eyes darted to a rustling at the top of the trees where a flock of birds were apparently just as surprised by the unusual and loud noises. Flapping their wings and squawking as they took off for a more secluded area. Although Tina wasn't sure how you can get more secluded than this, it must go on for miles! Miles and miles of untouched and untended greenery, animals left to fend for themselves in the vast nothingness.

"Hey!" Will scolded the girls after they were forced apart by Puck and Sam. "That's enough! Santana I'm already sick of hearing you complain! This isn't anybody's fault because there's nothing wrong. In case you didn't know, this IS nature and THIS is what it looks like! There aren't any shopping malls or salons here, nor would there be anywhere else."

"So this is as good as it gets?" Mercedes muttered in awe at the outburst.

"Exactly!" Will smiled before realising that it was meant as an insult. "What? No! No..it's gonna be great guys. Now, now grab your backs and let's go."

The teenagers muttered angrily and Santana shouted something about a promise to get Rachel, and now Quinn before the week was up.

An orderly little line was starting to form with Rachel happily leading with way with Will and a lovestruck Quinn trailing behind like a puppy. Santana had been ordered to the back by the man after she tried to punch Rachel several more times once the bags were being separated and given back to the rightful owners.

"You can't send me to the back Mr Schue! I'm not 4." she pouted.

"Well stop acting like a 4 year old and maybe I'll let you back down the front!" he callee back mockingly.

Santana grunted and mumbled to Brittany. "Didn't want to be down the front anyway. " She was acting like a 4 year old and she knew it. But one punch! It was all she wanted, even a slap would have done her fine, anything!

The group walked, and walked..and walked. The view didn't change. Still surrounded by dark green trees and big black shadows that hung over them like clouds. It really didn't seem to matter where they pitched their tents since everything looked the same anyway. They had been walking for at least an hour, it was getting increasingly hard to keep the group motivated. Finn whined about his legs hurting and Joe yelled about how hard it was to push Artie through the thick, deep floor of mud. Everybody was dirty, tired, cold and damn right bored. Rory earned himself a slap to the head from Sugar when he suggested they play eye spy. Tina and Mike didn't stop giving each other adorable looks that made everybody want to puke up glitter and rainbows. It sucked already. And Rachel's insufferable singing? In this agonising time, everyone secretly kinda wished they had let the Latina beat the voice from the girl.

"San," Brittany husked, successfully getting the attention of her girlfriend.

"What's up Britt?"

"I need too pee." she sighed sadly.

"Now? Really?" the blonde girl nodded quickly in response. She had been needing to for a while now, knowing she probably should have gone before she left the house because Santana told her his would happen, but the blonde has insisted she was fine and didn't need too. A decision she regretted as she bladder clenched painfully.

"Stop..hey! Hobbit! Stop! B needs to pee." Santana called down the line to get the attention of those at the front.

"She'll just have to hold it Santana! We can't stop now," Will had called back much to Santana's annoyance.

Brittany sighed sadly and held her stomach in pain as she continued to walk. The brunette growled in anger. If Brittany wanted to pee then she was damn well going too! Even if the assholes wouldn't stop.

"Britt if you want to pee then go ahead, I'll wait."

"But Mr Schue said-"

"I don't give a fuck what Mr Schue says. If you want to pee then he can screw off. Go on." she smiled and Brittany jumped excitedly before kissing Santana on the cheek and running of to find a nice ole' bush.

"Not to far though B!" Santana warned after her, picking up the bag and case Brittany has dropped and resting them on top of stuff she was dragging. Seconds later she turned to see Brittany skipping along the furthest line of her vision, almost out of sight. Santana has clearly told her not to go far, she tutted and called out. "Britt." after waiting a few seconds, there was no reply. She looked over to the rest of the group who hadn't in fact stopped walking and were also getting dangerously far away from her. "Shit," she muttered.

She definitely didn't want to get left behind here. Brittany really needed to hurry her pretty little ass. "Britt! Come on!" still nothing. "You seriously have about 2 seconds before I'm coming to get you." She shouted at a bush that began to rustle in the distance, assuming that's where Brittany had finally decided to pee. Then the rustling stopped. She was certain she saw a black figure shoot out from inside it and hide behind a tree even further from the bush in question.

"Britt," she called out once more in annoyance. "I'm not playing hide and seek with you right now so move it!"

"We're playing hide and seek?" a happy voice called out from behind her. Santana jumped so hard she almost fell over.

"Jesus Christ Britt! Where the hell did you come from?" she panted, trying to cover her fright in awkward coughs.

"Uhhhhh..." Brittany thought hard about the question Santana was asking before finally giving a response. "Over there!" she pointed.

In the opposite direction where Santana had been convinced she was. "Over there?" she repeated, earning a quick nod from the girl.

"Whatever," Santana shook her head, she was tired. Probably just a deer or something. She shrugged and handed Brittany the bag and case before the two sprinted off in the direction of their friends.

* * *

**First to die is? I want you guys to speak to me:( I'm trying to mix horror and funny but it'll probably go horribly wrong and end up shitty. I've accepted this:) but still..REVIEW :(**


	4. Chapter 4

"We've you two been?" Quinn hissed when the 2 girls finally slipped back into the group. They hadn't had to walk too much further ahead before they found where Mr Schue had decided on the area they'd be living in for the next week. It was almost pretty, the grassy floor was slightly discoloured from lack of oxygen. Clearly showing that this must have been a favoured spot for campers before them. It was easy to see why, there were 4 big logs in a rectangle around a circular rock pit full of burnt out pieces of wood.

"I don't think you'd want to know Quinn, right girls?" Puck sniggered as he cluelessly flipped over a thick instruction manual before deciding he didn't need it and tossed it into the pit.

"Actually," Santana growled. "We had to pee."

Sam scrunched his face in confusion, "Is that code for sex?"

"What?No! It's code for mind your own fucking business." she half whispered to the boy to avoid getting the attention of their teacher who seemed far too interested in helping Mike secure his tent. "How nice of you to even notice we'd gone."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that while you were eye fucking the hobbit, B almost pissed herself because the bitch wouldn't stop." Santana could feel the venom pouring from her. She had never denied Brittany anything and didn't expect anybody else too either.

"I wasn't doing anything Santana," the blonde warned. "Look it doesn't even matter. You're here now right?"

"Right." Santana smiled fakely before turning on her heels to grab the tent from her bag and throwing it at Puck for him to build.

The tent pitching hadn't gone well, all the boys were useless apart from Mike and Joe, eventually they shooed the rest away and decided to just finish the last few themselves. In 5 minutes they had done more than the others put together had for the last 20 minutes. Finally all the tents were up and the week was ready to begin! It was around 7:30 and very dark. Rory had grabbed a few sticks from the trees around and started a small little fire with help from Sugar.

"Mike, that's some serious tenting skills you've got going on there."  
Artie said in his terrible voice that made him sound like a wannabe gangster.

"Must be an Asian thing," Quinn muttered to Santana then the two laughed insanely hard whilst Tina glared at them and Kurt pointed out how racist the comment was.

"See guys, it's gonna be great! We'll be up early tomorrow and take a look around before we start thinking of things to do." Will smiled proudly. It was like a real summer camp. The fire cackled and spat out little bits of ash,the air was warm with an occasional light breeze and they had finally heard the call of some animals, they weren't entirely sure what they were but Blaine was sure that one particular call had belonged to a bear.

"There's bears here?" Brittany asked in terror.

"Of course there's bears here. It's a Forrest." Rory spoke to her like she was a 6 year old and that pissed Santana off. She was sat on the log with her back to the tents whilst Brittany took the space on her lap. Next to Quinn who kept staring at Rachel opposite, snuggled into Finn between Puck and Sugar. Joe had been appointed as Artie's keeper and the two sat side by side on the largest of the logs. Sam and Mercedes were secretly cuddling and it was clear the twos 'friendship' was back on track. Everybody knew there was something up, they weren't hiding it well. But since neither had spoken about it, they decided it best not to push. On the final log was Will next to Tina who had her head on Mikes shoulder and their hands linked together on his lap.

Rachel noticed the death glare Santana was giving Rory and how her lips twitched slightly in anger, just like before she had lunged at her. Brittany was shaking slightly at the thought of a bear and Rory wasn't helping!

"Right! Right..bears. They are here, but they're vastly overrated creatures and simply have a bad reputation. For the majority of the year they live off of berries and plants and don't actively seek humans as a food source. They only attack if they feel threatened. There's nothing to worry about Brittany." Rachel smiled and Brittany instantly relaxed with a relieved sigh. Rachel felt rather proud of herself and secretly cursed Rory. Since Brittany had shot him down last year, he had been less than friendly to the blonde. She was sure that if he kept up his antics that he wouldn't be getting out of this Forrest alive because Santana was bound to snap sooner rather than later.

Rachel could feel the Latinas eyes on her, Santana just had that effect. Internally debating whether or not to meet her gaze, eventually she decided that the consequences of not looking at her when she was demanding attention wouldn't be worth it, so her eyes slowly fluttered over to meet brown ones.

Santana's lips curled up slightly and she nodded in a thankful acknowledgement. Rory was an ass, Santana knew that her own words wouldn't have assured the girl very much since they both knew that she'd say anything if it would make her better. So Rachel's word was a nice change from the tanned girls constant reassurance.

"I'm sure there's a lake down there," Will muttered to himself and added how he'd take a look tomorrow. "Alright guys! I want you all up at dawn!"

"Dawn?" Tina frowned, "What time is dawn?" she asked Mike.

"It means when the sun rises." Mike informed her.

"I know! I know what it means Mike," she scolded.

"I'm not gonna wait until I see the pissing sun rise," Santana shouted after the man who struggled to crawl into his tent that over looked the others.

"8:00 then!" a final shout before the zippers had been heard locking him securely inside.

"Oh thank god," Blaine whispered and shifted uncomfortably with his hand under his shirt before pulling out a mysterious bottle.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped in horror, "There was a clear no alcohol rule. This trip is supposed to help us bond, not get drunk!"

"No way!" Puck gasped, "Didn't know you were the type bro," Blaine chuckled slightly before taking a swig.

"Exactly, and what's gonna help us 'bond' better than alcohol?" Santana smirked.

"I can't drink." Brittany sighed sadly, the group waited for her to explain herself. She shifted in Santana's lap and whispered into her ear a little too loudly. "You know how I get when I'm drunk." Santana knew exactly what that meant and struggled to swallow to loud moan that was making its way up her throat.

Puck watched in amazement, apparently he knew what they were talking about too. "Give Brittany that bottle!"

"Stop being gross Noah!" Rachel warned.

"You know I never miss a chance to see two girls go at it," he winked. "Speaking of, will there be any action from tent Faberry tonight ladies?"

Finn scowled at the boy in anger, "No there won't! Because she'll be in a tent with me right Rach?"

The possible argument situation was stopped dead in its tracks when they heard a loud thud followed by rustling bushes. Nobody knew what to do, it was an animal that just happened to stumble upon humans. It still made them all jump.

"Hello?" Mercedes called out to the moving greenery.

"It's not gonna answer Cedes!" Quinn hissed.

"Even if it was a crazy axe murderer, he'd have popped by to kill us all not for a chat." Rory sniggered to himself because nobody else knew what the fuck he had said. Brittany only caught a few words.

"Axe murderer?" she repeated in a hushed sob. She started to tremble once more. Who's idea was this again? With crazy axe murderers and bears, it hardly sounded like a place people would visit by choice.

"Oh nice. Thank you very much for that Ireland." Santana snarled, "Come on B, let's go to bed."

"I'm too scared to sleep now." she pouted and folded her arms.

"Who said we were going to sleep?" Santana's voice sounded like pure sex and Brittany has lead, well..dragged the Latina to their last but one tent in record time. Saying a quick goodnight before falling head over tit into their rather spacious, 6 man tent.

Santana and Brittany's exit had proved a great distraction, both from the rustling bush and tense situation. After it became clear that they were most definitely not short on alcohol seeing as everybody had smuggled in something, it was fair to say that they'd be dealing with severe hangovers when they woke.

Pair by pair, the glee club broke away slowly. Soon, very few remained. Kurt had forced a rather intoxicated Blaine into their tent and ranted angrily, they did not want to be that boy in the morning! He'd either have a banging head, or a bang in the head.

Just Quinn, Rachel, Mike and Finn were left. Finn was keeping a close eye on the 2 girls, they had gotten really friendly- really quickly. Maybe he hadn't noticed before, how Quinns gaze drifted from Jewish eyes to more inappropriate places or how their touches lasted a little bit longer then it should have. But now in his tipsy state, he recognised everything. Mike was drunkenly declaring his love for Tina and the two girls 'aawww!'d after every sentence. Mike was a little cutie, he was about to continue with his speech about why he loved Tina's smile, before Finn interrupted.

"What is...what is going on with you two?" he slurred.

The 3 heads shot towards the boy, each wiggling in silence. "Well?"

"I think..I think I should, go." Mike struggled to get his words out and attempted to lift himself from the log.

"No Mike it's fine, we're going to go." Rachel smiled before turning to her boyfriend. "We'll talk about this tomorrow Finn. I won't speak to you when you're like this. Just think about what you're accusing me of here...make sure Mike gets back to his tent alright." she warned before diva stomping her way to her tent " dragging Quinn by the hand.

Finn had indeed helped Mike to his tent before climbing into his own that he was sharing with Puck. It was a little awkward, but they were bro's! Everything was good. There'd been no more unusual sounds, considering the group had stopped classing the moans that echoed from the almost end belonging to a blonde and Latina as 'unusual.' Puck had oh so creatively labeled 'Sex corner' since the end tent belonged to Rachel and Quinn, followed by Santana and Brittany.

Brittany wasn't entirely sure what time it was, then again she never really was. All she did know was that it had been a very long time ago since she heard Mikes infectious laughter followed by a yelling Tina and a sniggering Finn. Santana was somewhat awake, lying in their post sex state, their tent was very spacious but there wasn't much of a space between them. It had a living area and 3 cut away bedrooms. They has opted to sleep in the living area instead after Brittany mumbled something about a fire hazard and Santana thought it best to just agree. It was a decision she wasn't sure to regret or not when she heard twigs snap in rapid succession outside that sounded frighteningly close to their tent.

"San," she shook the arm that was wrapped tightly around her waist. Santana mumbled tiredly before nuzzling into the blondes neck. The tent shook lightly, Brittany panicked when it was followed by heavy breathing that was far too close for comfort. She bolted upright and watched in horror when one of the zippers began to slowly tear open, revealing nothing but blackness. The squeal that slipped out wasn't her fault, but it did get Santana's attention. Seconds later she sat up and ripped the zip back down.

"Fuck off Noah," she hissed. There was a low throaty grunt followed by the zip moving upwards again. Santana grabbed once more and pulled in the opposite direction.

"Puck it's late, get the fuck back to your tent." Getting tired of the boy playing around and quickly feeling as though she were about to lose the zip battle, she picked up her foot awkwardly whilst remaining a firm grip on the zip and kicked outwards.

Santana knew she had kicked the boy when she felt her foot hit something, followed by a thud and no more tugging upwards of the zip. However she kept her grip for a couple of minutes, even after the sound of twigs quickly snapping and dry leaves being crumpled. It sounded like he was in a hurry and Santana didn't blame him. She open the panel slightly and stuck her head out..nothing. Although it was dark, the fire still hadn't burnt out completely and she could see the shadows of the tents beside her, no shadow of anybody outside their tent, or anybody else for that matter. She shook her head and frowned into the blackness.

Brittany was still freaking out, almost in tears. Suggesting that maybe it wasn't Puck and what if he came back, or even a bear. Santana wasn't sure what to say, she had tried to explain that bears didn't pull on zips and it was just Puck being Puck. Needless to say, it ended with Santana sat watching the zip all night with Brittany's head in her lap, fast asleep. There had been several times during her long wait for sunlight she had felt various things thrown at their tent, convinced that most were fair sized rocks, she made a promise that Noah was going to regret fucking with her and Britt in the morning.

* * *

**I've been updating this like a boss right? ;) But I just don't think horror is my thing! Sorry for mistakes, I'm too lazy to check but you can insult my grammar in a review if you like :)I've left an opening for Faberry! Yes/No? Oh and you can also tell me who you want to die! :D I know who's first ;) but I do want to get it down to about 10 pretty soon. So 5 of these bitches 'gon be gone. REVIEW :)**


End file.
